A Super Patriot Christmas
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Following in the footsteps of 'Sailor Santa', a certian jolly man comes to Ranma for help
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day and on the week of Christmas, a young man was walking through a shopping mall. He was dressed in a shirt, slacks, boots, gloves and a coat. He had blond hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. He was very handsome as women were checking him out; of course he wasn't paying attention. 'Hmm, what should I get mom and others for Christmas?' He thought.

He walked in to a few stores, seeing some things and sighed. Then he went in to a restaurant for lunch. Just then a man got his attention; he had on a red suit, black boots and glasses. He also had long white hair in a ponytail and a goatee, and blue eyes.

"Is it alright if I can share you both?" He asked, Ranma being Ranma just shrugged and nodded, the man sat down in front of him.

The man noticed that Ranma was a little depressed, "what's wrong?" He said, Ranma sighed.

"I can't find anything that my family and friends would like for Christmas." He said then he started to pull at his hair. "IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" The man calmed him down.

"What do they like?" So Ranma had told him and he came up with some present ideas for him.

"Thanks a lot; I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Kringle, Kris Kringle." He said as they shook hands Ranma was stunned.

"You wouldn't happen to have a sleigh with 9 reindeer, would you?"

"At times."

"Only work one night a year?"

"Same night every year."

"Go around the world in one night?"

"Yes, that's why I know what to get your family and friends, Ranma. I need a favor from you."

"Anything, I am at your service."

"Well, there are some very dangerous places I have to go to this year and I was wondering if you could do those places for me?"

"Can I use my team?"

"Yes by all means, I'll even give you a gift that will help you with the deliveries."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"And I'll deliver the gift before you take off."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later Ranma had got his presents and headed home once there, he opened up the garage and drove his Hummer in he got out and went in the house. "Mom, I'm home." He said there was no answer, "hmm. Ranko?" Nothing, "Kev? Bucky, Hina? Tenchi? Karen? Toni, Brit, Bri, Ronnie? Jake? Lauren? Ky, Bell? Kim? Ron? Damn no one's here!" Just then he heard 'Real American', his ring tone. "Hello?"

(Hi Muffin.)

"Jen, what's up babe?" He said with a smile.

(Oh nothing, the girls and I figured we spend the holidays with you.)

"You guys are at the airport?"

(Yes, we are. Would you come and pick us up? We'd be so grateful.) Ranma paled as he heard the pout over the phone.

"Uh, sure on the way." He held the phone away from his ear as she squealed.

(THANK YOU, MUFFIN! We'll see you soon.) She hung up and Ranma sighed, rezipped his coat and headed out to the garage to get the presents out of the Hummer and hid them in his room then he got in to drive to the airport. Just as he was leaving, Nodoka's and Ranko's cars started to pull in to the garage.

"There's Ranma, Ranko." Said Karen, Ranko looked over and honked at him Nodoka was honking as well.

"Dammit! Missed him!" Said Ranko, she was about to call him up when they got out. Nodoka stopped her.

"I got it," said Nodoka.

(Hello, you've reached Ranma Rogers, how can I help you?)

"Ranma, it's me." Said Nodoka.

(Hey Mom, what's up?)

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

(The airport, some friends came in to town and asked me to pick them up.)

"Oh alright, why don't we cook for them tonight?"

(Sure, I'll go to the store if you want.) Nodoka looked at Ranko and she mouthed 'I'll do it.' Karen nodded.

"Ranko and Karen will do it; you just go and pick up your friends. Do you mind if I ask who they are?"

(Jen and the others.)

"I see, well go. We'll see you when you get back."

(Alright, love you.)

"I love you, too."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ranma had arrived at the airport and saw his friends. Jen rushed over to him and gave him a huge hug; he spun around in a tight circle. Then they kissed passionately, "how are you doing Jen?"

"Oh I'm fine Muffin." She said, and then Amy stepped up to him.

"Hello Amy," he said and hugged her tightly. She kissed him on the cheek, Rei timidly walked over to him and she gave him a hug. "Hey Rei," he hugged back. Then Lita hugged him tightly and started to grind against him. She felt his cock rock hard and hot rubbing against her crotch. Ranma almost creamed his boxers. "Uh Angel, I don't think we should be doing that."

"Oh, don't worry estimado." She said, "I'll behave."

'Yeah right,' he thought. Then Mina came over to him and kissed him. "Hello Mina"

"Hi Ranma," she said.

"Oh yeah," he spat something into his hand, it was her tongue ring. "Here you are."

"How did...?" Then she remembered what he did last time they saw each other and blushed. Then came the beautiful black woman with pink hair and violet eyes, she grabbed him and kissed him passionately.

"I want to fuck you right here, right now!" She growled. He sweated and grinned.

"Uh yeah, I can see that Chris." Finally Heather came over to him and hugged him. "It's good to see you Heather."

"You too, dad." She said with an evil grin and the others laughed.

"Well come on." So they got their bags and headed for the house.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile the others had showed up with some family members. "Looks like Ranma might have to do a trip to the store after all." Said Nodoka, then Ranko and Karen had come in with some food. Ron and Bucky helped them bring them in.

"Thanks guys," she said.

"No big," said Ron.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma was with the girls showing them the sights and the statue that was made for them as the Super Patriots. Then they went to a children's hospital that was like the 'Ronald McDonald house', "I confess." He said, "I have been doing this for 5 years." They walked in and kids came running up to him and hugged him.

"RANMA!" They said, as they grabbed on to him. Then one of the nurses went over to him.

"They kept asking, 'when is Ranma coming?' I told them that you said you were coming." So Ranma introduced the girls to the kids and they sat down and started to read 'Twas the night before Christmas' to them afterwards they started to hand out presents to the kids.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Then on their way out Ranma's phone rang, "Ranma Rogers; how can I help you?" He said it was Nodoka.

(Ranma?)

"Oh, hey mom." he said. "What's up?"

(Turns out that we need some food could you pick us up some?)

"What you need?" He said and he wrote down a list, "okay mom we'll go and get it."

(Thank you sweetheart, love you.)

"Love you too." He said and hung up; they headed for the store not knowing that the entire family was going to get one of the greatest presents in the entire world.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In Iraq a young man had rescued a group of hostages with his squad and headed back to base. Then his general had come over to him, "Rogers!" He said he looked over to his C.O. dressed in a T-shirt, cargo pants and combat boots. He had blond hair in a crew cut and blue eyes.

"Sir?" He said.

"I need to speak to you," he said so they walked outside. His C.O. told him that his tour of duty was done that he could go home. "Thank you for your service," he saluted Rogers and Rogers saluted back and got ready to go home.

Major Steven Rogers Jr. had fought in Iraq for the last 8 years, he was a super solder that was the greatest soldier ever. But he was also a family man he had missed his children's high school and college graduations and missed 8 years worth of Christmases and birthdays. Sure his family understood he had to fight but, he had felt awful about missing his children's lives. He packed up and got ready to head back to the States.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Ranma and the girls were at a warehouse club and started to get some food and loaded up his Hummer to head home. "You guys hungry?" He said and they head for a drive-thru and got some burgers then headed home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once they pulled up to the house, the others came out. Toni, Kyle and Laura helped them take out the food and put them in the kitchen. Then the phone rang, "Rogers manor, this is Ranma how can I help you?" He said, "yes Steven Rogers Jr is my father. What? H-He's coming home? Y-Yes, I'll tell her." Tears started to flow from his eyes, "yes sir. This is the best Christmas present anyone's ever given me, thank you sir. Merry Christmas to you too." He hung up and cried softly, "he's coming home."

Just then Ranko came in and saw her brother crying, "what's wrong?" She said as she held him.

"Ko- chan I got something to tell you." He said, "but you can't tell mom or anyone else."

"I promise, what is it?"

"Dad's coming home." Ranko gasped and hugged him tightly crying on his shoulder.

"He's coming home," they hugged tightly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later Ranma was cooking up some dinner on the grill in the indoor swimming area. Ranko went over to him hugging from behind. "Are you alright?" She said, he nodded, "I can't believe he's coming home."

"Yeah," he said softly. "Me too," he continued to cook. She took some cooked food and started to take it in to the kitchen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ranko walked in and tears were falling out of her eyes, then she went to get some tissue to wipe her eyes. Nodoka had seen her daughter crying. "What is it?" She said Ranko looked at her.

"Oh mom," Ranko cried on to Nodoka's shoulder. She rubbed her daughter's shoulder.

"What is it honey?"

"I- I can't tell you."

"Is it about Ranma?"

"No."

"Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? I'LL KILL THEM!"

"NO! I mean no, I'm fine."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you I promised."

"If this promise is hurting you then you shouldn't keep it."

"It's not anything awful but, I can't tell you I promised. All I can tell you is its something for the entire family and its something we always wanted."

"Something we always wanted? But there is only one thing we always want…" Then she gasped, "it's your father! He's coming home." Ranko gave a teary nod and she hugged Ranko tightly.

"Don't tell Ranma I told you."

"I won't sweetheart."

TBC


End file.
